


The City of Fallen Angels

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, Not Canon Compliant, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: When Faith comes to investigate mysterious disappearances in Star City, she crosses paths with a certain Emerald Archer as they unveil a secret that shakes their beliefs.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Faith Lehane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do an Arrowverse/Buffyverse crossover for a while now and I think I'm gonna give it a shot with this idea. It's not going to be a long story though and timeline-wise, this takes place post-Season 5 of Arrow and post-BTVS series finale and it's partly inspired by one storyline in Supernatural and few Arrow/Supernatural, Supernatural/Charmed and Supernatural/BTVS crossovers I have read.
> 
> And a couple of things I'm going to make clear, since don't get me started on how terrible Arrow had become from Season 5 onward. As for the explosion on Lian Yu, Dinah, Curtis and Diggle are dead. Cayden James has been captured since 5x23 and Felicity is now "benched", with a special monitor to track her computer activities, something similar to what was done in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. after the Helix fiasco.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

In Star City, a dark-haired woman in her mid-20s was in a bar, drinking.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here, huh?" The bartender asked, while cleaning a glass with a cloth.

"Been on the road for few months now. Not really intending on sticking around this town but there is someone I'm looking for. He's supposed to be one of the regulars here." She showed the bartender a photo and a $50-bill. "Amos Holden. Do you know where can I find him?"

The bartender smiled as she picked the $50-bill and pointed to a booth at the corner of the bar and the woman approached the 40-year old man, who was drinking from a bottle of beer.

"Amos Holden?" The woman asked.

The man looked up at the woman and smirked as he eyed her head to toe. "Look, lady, as much as I'm intrigued, I'm busy tonight."

"Actually, I was hoping we could help each other." The woman said as Holden raised his eyebrows. "My name is Faith. I'm looking for a friend of mine. Haven't heard from her in two weeks and neither have my other friends." She showed Holden a picture a photo of a brunette as Holden shrugged.

"Never seen her before." Holden shrugged.

"She was supposed to meet with you." Faith said.

"No idea what you're talking about." Holden shook his head.

"Are you sure? Since you were gonna introduce her to some miracle worker." Faith insisted.

"Look, I've got no clue what you're talking about. I don't know that lady. And I sure as hell don't know a miracle worker. If I did, you think I'd be in a dump like this? Now piss off." Holden sneered.

"Doesn't she at least look familiar to you?" Faith pleaded, showing the man the picture.

"Look, I never met no Hope, I ain't never seen her." Holden snapped.

Faith's eyes narrowed. "I didn't tell you her name. How did you know what was her name?"

Holden paled, realizing he slipped. They were locked in heated stares for a moment before Holden got up and ran off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Faith yelled as Holden ran to the back exit and out into the alley.

Holden picked up his phone and dialed a number.

" _Yes?_ " The voice on the other side said.

"Someone's onto me! I think she's a cop! Help me!" Holden panicked.

A few moments later, suddenly, four men in black coats appeared from another alley. They pulled out from their coats silver swords as Faith stopped.

"Is this how you wanna play this? Let's play." Faith said and dodged, when they attacked with their swords and Faith and the men exchanged few blows, while she dodged and they cut into her jacket, much to her anger. "Come on, that's Versace!"

Faith picked a nearby piece of pipe and used it to block as the men attacked with their swords and she knocked two of them down and blocked as the remaining two attacked again with their swords and sparks flied but Faith pushed them back and tried to hit them but her attacks barely fazed the men as she realized that they were not human, or at least did something to them that did not make them human anymore.

"Alright. Guess we're going to have to do this the hard way." Faith sneered.

Faith dodged, when one of the men attacked and grabbed him by his arm, disarming him of his sword and throwing him away but the man was unfazed. Faith dodged and parried as the remaining two men attacked with their swords, when an arrow hit one of them in the shoulder but the man was unfazed.

From above ziplined down an archer in green hood and engaged, exchanging blows with two of them, blocking their swords with his bow, while Faith engaged the other two men. Faith managed to stab one of them in the chest as he screamed in pain and glowed in blinding white light, which surprised the archer and the other three men, realizing that they underestimated the situation, suddenly disappeared with Holden in a blink of an eye.

Faith and the archer were alone with the dead man in the alley as they stared at each other, wondering what was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Faith vs. the Green Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reformed Slayer and the Emerald Archer clash before they decide to join forces on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Faith and the archer stared at each other with assessing looks in their eyes. Faith had heard rumors about an archer vigilante in Star City. She could tell that the man was just trying to help someone in trouble, or it seemed that way but he had no idea what was he walking into.

The Green Arrow measured Faith carefully. She was no ordinary woman, that much could he tell and… there was something familiar about her demeanor and look on her face. Flooded with guilt, pain and grief to last a lifetime and she seemed to be skilled… and whatever the archer walked into, one thing was certain, it was supernatural and the woman seemed to have some answers. Whoever she was, the Green Arrow couldn't let her walk away.

"Don't move." Green Arrow said, notching an arrow.

"Buddy, you've got no idea what you're walking into." Faith said.

"Enlighten me." Green Arrow said.

"Look, Robin Hood, I'm not really in a mood for chit-chat and you should know better than trying to take me on. Stand down or I'm gonna have to put you down." Faith warned.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer my questions." Green Arrow said.

"I really don't have time for this." Faith said and caught the arrow the archer fired at her and dropped it, looking amused. "If all you've got is bow and arrows, then you're gonna be an easy mark for me."

Oliver smirked under his hood. She was skilled but overconfident, which could work to his advantage.

Faith engaged the archer as they exchanged few blows and Green Arrow had to admit, despite her appearance, she was faster and stronger than she looked. Green Arrow ducked as she threw a left hook and hit her in the back as he got behind her as she stumbled forward. Faith had to admit, for a human, he was quite good… if he was a human. Still, it was better to refrain from using all her Slayer strength.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. Her fighting style seemed to be a mix of brawling and martial arts and focusing more on brute strength and savagery in her blows, something similar to Helena or Sara and Thea under the bloodlust. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was no ordinary woman and that she was holding back on purpose.

"Why were you chasing that man? What just happened?" Green Arrow demanded.

"Look, Arrow, all you gotta know is that you're in way over your head. How about you just let this go and chase muggers or whatever and let me handle this?" Faith said.

"Considering what just happened, I can't just let you walk away." Green Arrow pointed out.

Faith sighed and cracked her neck. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

They engaged each other again, exchanging few blows before Faith slammed the Green Arrow to the wall and pinned him there. Green Arrow headbutted her, dazing her and pushed her back before ducking as Faith attempted to kick him. Green Arrow grabbed Faith by her arm as she attempted to punch him but Faith flipped, freeing herself from his grip.

Well, one thing he had to admit, she was faster and stronger than she seemed. Realizing that he would have to improvise, Green Arrow threw a dart that hit Faith in the shoulder as she grunted, feeling a bit dizzy as she pulled the dart.

"Diazepam. That should slow you down." Green Arrow said. Hopefully, it wouldn't be like with Prometheus.

Faith narrowed her eyes. A minor setback but she was not going to let that stop her. She attacked again but Green Arrow dodged and blocked, noticing her attacks becoming slower before he found an opening and elbowed Faith in the face, dazing her. Green Arrow hit Faith in the face again, knocking her out.

* * *

When Faith came to, she was on a rooftop and restrained to a chimney with chains as she tried to struggle out.

"Are you going to free yourself and do this dance with me again? Or are you going to explain yourself?"

Faith looked up as she faced the archer.

"Who are you? What happened back in that alley?" Green Arrow demanded.

Faith snorted. "You wouldn't believe me, if I told you, Robin Hood."

"Green Arrow." The archer corrected. "And as for believing, try me. I've seen my share of unbelievable." He had seen strange things before, so he figured that he should be ready for whatever crazy story this woman had. "I ran your fingerprints. Faith Lehane. Born in Boston. You were supposed to serve life sentence in California State Prison in Los Angeles on two counts of murder. A model prisoner until three years later, when you broke out and escaped."

"Background check. Clever. But there's more to it than you think. Things that you wouldn't imagine even in your darkest nightmares." Faith said.

"Like what happened in that alley?" Green Arrow pointed out, sounding unsurprised, which Faith noticed. "I've seen my share of unbelievable. So try me. What was that down there?"

Faith took a breath. "To be honest, I have no idea. I'd never seen anything like those things in that alley before. I was trying to figure them out, when you showed up and let them get away."

"Why? Who are you exactly?" Green Arrow inquired. He could tell that the woman, for her flawed personality, had a genuine agenda in mind.

Faith could tell that the effects of the drug had subsided by now as she broke free from the chains with relative ease, much to the archer's shock as she got up to her feet, while he notched another arrow.

"That is… a complicated story." Faith said before noticing the guarded look in the archer's eyes. "Hey, look, it's obvious that you want to get to the bottom of this as much as I do, so unless you wanna waste time sparring with me and believe me, I'd happily kick your ass, how about we both try to find those guys before something worse happens tonight?"

Green Arrow realized she had him there. While he was skeptical about her, he could tell that she was trying to help, although her attitude left a lot to be desired. She was kind of reminding him of Helena, before they got to know each other closely, and Rene.

* * *

"You could say that me and my… friends investigate supernatural." Faith explained as they walked down the street. "It's a bit complicated but in every generation, a Slayer is born. A girl chosen to fight against evil, gifted with abnormal strength and skills that help her fight against demons, vampires and other sons of bitches from hell. Anytime a Slayer dies, a next potential one is activated."

Green Arrow was skeptical, but after Baron Reiter and Damien Darhk, not much would really surprise him at this point. He was still unsure, whether Faith wasn't crazy, well, at least in the normal sense.

"So you're the Slayer in this generation?" Green Arrow asked.

"Well, yes and no. It's complicated but a couple of years ago the potential ones were being hunted down by a powerful entity called 'The First Evil' and my friend had to use a spell, linked to a very powerful weapon wielded by the Slayers, to activate all the Potential Ones around the world and then we defeated the First's armies. We've been recruiting more Potentials since then. One of our recruits came to investigate something supernatural going on here but she hasn't reported back, so I came here to look for her and that's when our paths crossed." Faith said as she saw the archer look at her with narrowed eyes. "Probably sounds crazy, right?"

"I've heard crazier. And funnily enough, I do believe you." Green Arrow said.

"Really?" Faith asked, surprised.

"I've seen my share of inexplicable and supernatural. Trust me, yours isn't anywhere near what I've seen." Green Arrow noted.

Faith looked surprised. She had expected him to call her crazy, which she would have happily responded to by beating him up.

"So what happens now?" Faith asked.

"I have a friend, who might be able to help with this. His name's John Constantine." Green Arrow said and Faith grimaced a bit and smiled upon hearing the name, something which Green Arrow noticed. "I take it you know him too? Are you two friends?"

"Well, 'friend' might be a loose term." Faith said with a smirk and Green Arrow immediately felt uncomfortable, as soon as he recognized the smile on her face. "I mean, he's a nice guy but… let's just when we cross paths, things get more crazier than John and I are used to."

"Right…" Green Arrow trailed off, immediately trying to purge that particular piece of information from his mind as he tapped his comm. "Overwatch. See if you can reach Constantine."

* * *

Holden was in an abandoned apartment complex, surrounded by a group of people and sitting on a chair, when a black man in suit entered, clearly angry.

"Look, man, I don't think she's a fed. I mean, the Green Arrow got involved too. Look, I didn't sign up for this." Holden said.

"A Slayer and a vigilante are onto me. I'm aware." The man said.

"I… I'm sorry. I wanted to give you the heads-up—" Holden started.

"Wouldn't need it, if you had not drawn so much attention to yourself." The man growled. "Right now, you're a loose end."

"Wait, wait, no—" Holden's eyes glowed as the man touched his chest. "I can't see. I can't—"

The man then impaled him with a sword with three spikes on the guard of the hilt and Holden slumped, light leaving his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's just me but I can see Constantine and Faith being a thing, even if it would be just a one-off.
> 
> And things are just getting interesting.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. Fallen angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow and Faith and Constantine get to the bottom of the mysterious disappearances and an old acquaintance shows up to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Frank. What do we got?" Quentin asked as he approached Pike, who was with the CSIs examining Holden's corpse in an alley.

"I didn't know that the Deputy Mayor would be interested in law enforcement." Pike said, amused as he drank from his coffee.

"Well, I've been after Holloway for years. Needed to know what happened." Quentin said.

"Doesn't look like robbery, he still has his wallet." Pike said.

"Cause of death?" Quentin asked.

"Looks like a single stab wound to the chest. Not sure what's the murder weapon though, I've never seen anything like this before." Pike said, showing Quentin a photo of the wound on Holden's corpse.

"Neither have I." Quentin admitted.

"The CSIs went through his call records, though. Two calls tonight to the same number prior to the time of death. We tried to trace it but the line's dead now. Most likely a burner phone." Pike said before his phone rang. "Excuse me." He walked off, answering the call.

Quentin pulled out his cellphone and took a picture of the stab wound.

* * *

_**Former H.I.V.E. HQ** _

"So how long before he gets here?" Faith asked.

"Who knows. My partners are going to the street in the meantime, see if they find something useful." Green Arrow said, while they waited in the former headquarters of H.I.V.E., where the archer also trained Rene, Curtis and Evelyn.

"Well, I gotta say, you've got interesting friends, Queen." Faith said and Green Arrow stirred. "Come on, as much as you may have tried to fool everyone else, I'm pretty sure you set your bodyguard up as the Arrow, when the vigilante showed up the first time and Roy Harper?" She scoffed, amused. "Please, he's a bit small to be the Arrow and is around the same height as the archer in the red leather and the Green Arrow showed up around the same time Oliver Queen came back." Faith said and Oliver felt uncomfortable. "Relax, it's not like I'm gonna expose you, frankly, don't really give a crap who you are under that hood, since, frankly, I like you."

Oliver sighed before smiling, impressed. She was smarter than he gave her credit for. Well, if she knew who he was, might as well take the hood and domino mask off.

A few moments later, a blonde man in beige trench coat walked down the stairs. "Well, mate, I hope you've got a good reason to call me here." Constantine made his way to Oliver before turning to Faith and wincing.

Faith approached Constantine and struck him in the jaw as he grunted. "That's for running off without saying goodbye, dumbass."

"Alright, I deserve that one, Faithy." Constantine groaned, caressing his jaw.

"You deserve more than that." Faith sneered.

Oliver cleared his throat as they realized that they needed to focus.

"Right, what did you need, Oliver?" Constantine asked.

"Mysterious disappearances and at least two dead bodies. One of them had this sword." Oliver said, showing Constantine the sword of one of the men they had fought in the alley.

"Alright, let's see what we have here." Constantine said as they sat down, while Constantine was going over the coroner's reports, the photos of the stab wounds and examining the sword, while going over a pile of his books.

* * *

**_Star City_ **

"Look, Oliver said that we should keep our distance, since we have no idea what are we walking into." Ragman said as he, Wild Dog and Arsenal were on a stakeout.

"But what if whoever we spot, bails? It's obvious Holden must have tipped him off and that's probably what got him killed." Wild Dog reminded.

"Then we follow him but we shouldn't get too close. We don't know what are we up against." Arsenal said.

* * *

**_Former H.I.V.E. HQ_ **

"I think I've seen this before." Constantine said before he looked into one of his books and showed them a sketch of a sword, while looking at the picture of the stab wound. "Was this the sword they used?"

"Yeah…" Faith and Oliver nodded.

"Well, if it is what I think it is, I think we may be in over our heads." Constantine said.

"John, what do you mean?" Faith asked.

Constantine turned to Felicity. "Luv, could you please see if there have been cases of mysterious comas in the past few years in Star City?"

Felicity frowned upon hearing 'luv' but typed away on her computer. "Yeah. There were some in 1958. Couple of people had fallen asleep mysteriously and were unable to awake. Most of them passed away by now. No one knows what caused it. Again in 1993. This time it was dozens of people. None of them ever woke up. They kept getting weaker and weaker until their bodies gave."

"And now?" Constantine asked.

"Three in the past two weeks." Felicity read.

"Oh, no…" Constantine paled.

"What is it, John?" Oliver asked.

"It's an angel." Constantine explained.

"Wait, Angel wouldn't—" Faith started.

"I don't mean your vampire friend, I mean an actual angel, Faithy." Constantine corrected.

"Wait, since when are angels evil?" Felicity demanded.

Constantine laughed humorlessly. "Oh, you don't want to know the answer to that question, trust me, luv." He showed them again the picture of the sword. "It's a sword of Grigori."

"What is Grigori?" Faith asked, confused.

"Some of the first angels on Earth. Watcher angels supposed to guard humanity but they went rogue, some of them were even feeding off human souls. I thought they were all destroyed." Constantine said.

"Apparently, some survived." Oliver said.

"Evil angel, really?" Faith snorted before realizing the strange wording, since she wasn't talking about her vampire friend.

"Oh, luv, even the Devil looks like a saint to them." Constantine noted.

"Some of the guys we fought, they had the same swords." Oliver said.

"I doubt they are angels, Grigori were supposed to all be extinct. I think it's more likely that they are his acolytes. Followers." Constantine said.

"Who have been giving this Grigori victims to feed off. He might have killed Hope. She was here after some new type of monster we'd never seen before. We need to stop him." Faith said.

"How are we even supposed to stop an angel?" Felicity questioned.

"I know a spell that might help." Constantine said as he picked the sword.

* * *

**_Star City_ **

Ragman, Wild Dog and Arsenal were on a stakeout, observing the commotion at Holden's corpse, when they spotted a group of men in suits leaving and looking suspicious, considering that their body language and expressions on their faces, cold and emotionless, were identical.

"OK, I think we should follow them." Arsenal said as they left. "But whatever happens, do not engage until Oliver tells us."

* * *

"Are you sure they are here?" Green Arrow asked as he, Faith, Ragman, Arsenal, Speedy, Wild Dog and Constantine scoured the abandoned factory.

"Well, they haven't left." Ragman said.

"And I don't see anyone leaving on the satellite imaging." Felicity said over the comms.

"Be careful, whoever or whatever we find, they might not be human at all." Green Arrow warned.

They heard chanting as they saw a dark-haired black man in suit at the altar, with another man on his knees and bound, while the black man cut himself in the hand with the same sword that they had seen.

"Please… let me go…" The man begged.

"You shall find your peace in Heaven, my child. Do not worry, this is for the cause of the Lord." The black man said.

"That's a Grigori." Constantine realized.

"Do not worry, my children. You shall all find your place, if you give your lives to our cause. To the cause of Tamiel. Angel of the Lord." Tamiel then opened his mouth as some vapor went out of the restrained man into Tamiel's mouth before the man slumped to the floor with light leaving his eyes as they all looked disgusted, realizing that Tamiel had eaten the man's soul and then he laughed as he seemed to have noticed the uninvited guests and gestured around. "Welcome, my children. No need to hide in the shadows."

"This ends here." Green Arrow said, notching an arrow.

"Party's over, Tam. You're going down and you are not going to hurt anyone else." Faith said, pulling out a sword.

"Hurt? I only give them a higher purpose, to make the servants of the Lord stronger." Tamiel said.

"Since when do angels feed on humans?" Constantine snarled, disgusted.

Tamiel laughed. "Since the dawn of the man." He looked down upon them condescendingly, which unnerved the vigilantes. "Your souls are just little slices of Heaven that are delicious meals. What better purpose than to give their lives to God's faithful servants?"

"You're no angel. You're just another asshole." Faith sneered.

Tamiel glared. "Faithless." He gestured to his followers. "Kill them."

The acolytes got up and engaged them as Green Arrow, Arsenal, Speedy and Wild Dog opened fire, shooting some of them down, while Constantine shouted something in Latin and formed a magical shockwave, knocking the acolytes back.

Faith engaged Tamiel, using the sword she had taken from one of his acolytes, while Tamiel defended himself with his own sword.

Wild Dog shot down some of the acolytes as Green Arrow, Arsenal and Speedy exchanged blows with the rest of them before Green Arrow knocked one of them down and fired an arrow that exploded in a net, ensnaring a lot of them.

Arsenal blocked with his escrima sticks as the acolytes attacked him with their swords and flipped to dodge getting cut down. They exchanged few blows before Arsenal dodged the blades and then spun around, knocking his opponents down.

Speedy pulled out her own sword and fenced with another acolyte and jumped back as he scratched her across the abdomen as she hissed. Speedy dodged as he attempted to cut her head off before their blades crossed and she pushed him back. The acolyte knocked her down and was about to finish her off, when a crossbow bolt shot him from behind as he fell down, much to Speedy's shock as from above jumped down a brunette in purple leather suit and holding a crossbow and wearing a domino mask.

The brunette flipped over one of the acolytes and knocked him down before shooting down another acolyte before she began exchanging blows with the remaining acolytes, kicking one of them in the leg and elbowing him in the face and grabbing another one by the arm and throwing him down. Oliver's eyes narrowed, he had seen those moves before and then he realized who it was.

Faith and Tamiel exchanged sword strikes as sparks flied before she jumped back as he tried to cut her across her chest and ducked as he swung his sword again but Faith quickly blocked and parried. Tamiel was pushed back as she started a furious flurry of sword strikes that he barely managed to block until she cut him across his wrist and there was a white glow and Tamiel glared before snarling in rage as a shockwave suddenly knocked Faith down and grey feathered wings protruded from his back and he teleported himself.

"Another Slayer?" Oliver demanded.

"Yeah. Buffy must have sent her to check in on me." Faith realized and Oliver laughed. Well, he wouldn't expect _her_ of all people to be a Slayer. "What are you doing here?" Faith asked, laughing as she approached the brunette.

"You haven't checked in. Buffy sent me to see what's going on and Willow put a tracking spell on you." The woman then smirked at Oliver, who just stared in disbelief before they smiled at each other. "Hello, Oliver. It's been a long time."

"You know him?" Faith asked.

"You could say that we have history." The woman explained as Oliver let out a soft laugh after a moment.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it, Helena." Oliver said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering that Curtis and Dinah are dead in this fic, I could see Oliver wanting to expand his team again and don't get me started on how they did Roy and Rory dirty in the show. What they did to them both was stupid beyond measure.
> 
> Yup, I had Helena become a Slayer here because of Willow's activation spell and Helena is under Buffy's tutelage, joining Buffy's Slayer squad. In some aspects, she was similar to Faith and I think all she needed was a proper guidance.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver catches up with Helena, while Team Arrow, Constantine and Faith try to track down Tamiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

They were out in the street as Oliver, Helena, Constantine and Faith talked together.

"So you're a Slayer too?" Oliver asked.

Helena nodded. "I got early parole for good behavior a year later and I started traveling. Mainly to figure some things out again. Then one day, a couple of creeps at the bar tried to hit on me, they were bigger and stronger than me, so I couldn't exactly fend them off and then suddenly, I'm as strong as the Mirakuru soldiers I saw on the news about the Siege and threw one of them through the window and broke the other one's back. Wasn't trying to, really, I was just defending myself." She added as Oliver gave her a worried look but believed her.

"Then I met her and told her about the Slayers and Willow's activation spell, explaining what happened and asked her to join Buffy's Slayer squad." Faith said.

"And I had a hard time believing at first but after Slade Wilson, I figured it probably wasn't that crazy and then I realized that this might be my calling, so I joined their cause. My responsibility, just like yours, Oliver." Helena explained and Oliver smiled. He was glad that she was trying to be a better person, just like he was.

"Helena…" Oliver took a breath. "For what it's worth, I'm so—"

"Don't. I mean… you tried but… maybe it wasn't up to you to help me. I needed guidance but not yours. But I'm glad you tried." Helena said and Oliver relaxed, happy that she had found at least some inner peace. "So, would you mind explaining what is going on?"

"Apparently, we've got a rogue angel here." Oliver explained before grunting in pain as he leaned onto Faith for support.

"You're bleeding." Faith noted.

"We should retreat to the bunker and get some rest and figure out how to find this Tamiel." Oliver said.

"The angel left behind some residual grace. It's something like their life force. I know a spell that may track him done but it's going to take a while to get it going." Constantine said.

"In the meantime, why don't we patch you up?" Faith suggested and Oliver nodded.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

Oliver grunted as Faith was rubbing some balsam on his bruises and wrapped bandages around his battered body.

"Pity you don't have Slayer durability and healing. It would come in handy." Faith said.

"I think I'd be good without it, I've learned the hard way that enhanced physique isn't always good for you." Oliver said, remembering what the Mirakuru had done to Slade and Roy before turning to Faith. "About your arrest record… was it when you were a Slayer?" Faith looked ashamed, unable to meet Oliver's eyes. "I'm not going to judge you. I'm just trying to understand. What happened?"

Faith took a breath as she looked into Oliver's eyes. "I'm not a bad person. I just… made a lot of bad choices and it took me a long time to realize my mistake… and I needed a lot of help with that. It's a long story." Faith said.

"You don't have to go into details and I think we have time until we track this Tamiel down." Oliver said.

Faith took a breath. "I had a friend… a couple of years back. She… well… she was a Slayer. Like me. She was everything I wanted to be and we were close together and got along well but…"

* * *

Helena looked around the lair, impressed and laughing as Thea and Felicity were at the computer. "Well, Oliver sure got a lot bigger than the last time we met." Felicity shuddered, when she met Helena's eyes and Helena laughed. "Don't worry, Felicity, I'm not going to do anything to you this time."

Felicity relaxed but her, Thea, Rory, Roy and Rene still eyed her warily.

"So, a vampire hunter. Aliens, I could still bite but vampires?" Rene muttered.

"Oh, you have no idea." Helena said, when they saw Oliver and Faith get out, smiling at each other.

"I think all you needed was proper guidance and help. Like a lot of broken people I've met." Oliver said.

"Yeah. I got the gist of it." Faith said appreciatively. "Redemption isn't an easy road but you gotta keep trying to be better and make up for your mistakes, despite how much guilt you feel, even if you might never forgive yourself in the end, right?"

Oliver nodded. "That doesn't mean you have to do it alone."

"Yeah… I guess you know what it's like to fall into the darkness and be so consumed with guilt and grief until good people pull you back from the edge, right? I got Angel and Buffy, you got your friends and family." Faith said, eying Oliver's team with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Oliver said as he approached the center of the hall, where Constantine had a big glowing glass orb on the table.

"Alright, we're going to find our angel now." Constantine said before he started to say an incantation in an unknown language as his hands glowed with white light and the orb glowed and they saw in the orb some old ruined church.

"Where is that?" Oliver wondered as he took a closer look.

"I know the place. It's in the Glades. An old church, it's been abandoned for years." Roy said.

"Angel and a church. Guess that makes sense." Faith said.

"Suit up and be careful. They are no ordinary humans." Oliver said.

"I put a spell on most of your weapons, so they should take them down." Constantine said.

* * *

_**Later, Star City** _

Five acolytes were on guard on the rooftop, when they were shot down by arrows as Arsenal and Speedy jumped down from above.

"Rooftop's clear." Arsenal said over the comms.

* * *

In the entrance hall, Wild Dog shot down two of the acolytes, while Ragman wrapped his rags around the incoming acolytes and slammed them to the walls and floor, knocking them out. Green Arrow, Constantine and Faith rushed forward, with Constantine using his magic to incapacitate the acolytes, Green Arrow shooting them down and Faith engaging them.

Faith dodged as one of them tried to stab her and threw him away. Faith rushed forward and exchanged blows with two of them before they pulled out their swords and Faith responded in kind by pulling out her own as the blades clashed but they were still no match for Faith's skills until they took care of the acolytes.

"Keep an eye out. We'll handle Tamiel." Oliver said as the team went on guard and Oliver, Faith and Constantine went deeper into the church.

As they went into another hall, they saw a pile of dead bodies, that had mysterious symbols carved on their chests and Faith recognized one of the girls and looked closely, realizing it was her Slayer friend.

"Hope…" Faith whispered and sighed, approaching the corpse and placing her hand on the girl's forehead, closing her eyes briefly before Oliver held her by her shoulder.

"Are you OK?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine…" Faith clenched her fist as she opened her eyes. "Let's take down this son of a bitch."

* * *

In the main hall, Tamiel stood at the altar at the end of the room, when Oliver kicked the door in, entering with Faith and Constantine.

"Tamiel… you have failed this city." Oliver growled before notching an arrow.

Tamiel did a gesture as the arrow flew off its intended trajectory but in that moment, Faith charged and jumped over the altar with her sword, roaring and Tamiel staggered back as Faith's blade cut through the air. Their swords crossed before Tamiel pushed back and kicked Faith, sending her tumbling down the stairs. He would have finished her off, if not for Oliver firing more arrows, causing for Tamiel to deflect two with his sword.

Tamiel then did a gesture of his hand, lifting Oliver in the air with telekinesis before Tamiel tossed him across the large hall. As Oliver was flying back, Constantine formed a magical wall, softening the crash as Oliver fell down, grunting upon hitting the stone floor.

Tamiel then laughed, as he gestured around. "For all your magic and might, you are still mere mortals. And you cannot stop me. I will find more Grigori angels devoted to my cause and we will show Father that—"

"You talk too much." Faith sneered as she got up to her feet, glaring at the fallen angel.

Tamiel was forced to retreat as Faith unleashed a furious unrelenting flurry of sword strikes as sparks flied upon metal hitting metal. Even with his angelic speed and strength, he found himself being overpowered by the mere human, which he had assumed was impossible until Faith broke past his defenses and scratched him across his shoulder as the wound glowed with white light.

Infuriated, Tamiel grabbed Faith by her throat as she choked and slammed her to the ground with so much strength that the stone floor cracked and if not for Faith's Slayer physique, she was sure she probably would have died, or at best, had most of her bones broken upon impact but still, she was sure that she must have broken some of her ribs as she coughed out blood.

Glaring, Oliver charged forward, firing arrow after arrow that Tamiel deflected with his sword and telekinesis but Oliver kept firing, not giving the fallen angel an opening to do anything else until he neared Tamiel and Tamiel blocked with his sword as Oliver swung his bow. Their weapons crossed and Oliver dodged and parried as Tamiel attempted to strike him down. Oliver dodged as Tamiel tried to punch him and pushed him back, but even though Oliver managed to land few good blows, they didn't even faze the angel before their weapons crossed again.

"Foolish child. You can't defeat me." Tamiel said, amused.

The fallen angel knocked the bow off Oliver's hand and was about to finish him off, but Oliver, using the same move Ra's al Ghul had used on him once and Oliver did the same to him in their second duel, grabbed the blade with his hand, ignoring the pain and hitting Tamiel in the throat, but he was unfazed but Oliver still managed to disarm him of his sword before impaling him in the chest but Tamiel was unfazed as he grabbed Oliver by his throat and lifted him in the air as Oliver choked.

"Did you honestly think that a human could defeat a servant of Heaven, even with their own weapon?" Tamiel gloated.

"No… that's why I brought a Slayer and a sorcerer. All we needed was just to keep you busy and make you bleed." Oliver snarled and Tamiel's eyes widened as he realized that Constantine had been muttering something in an unknown language the whole time until his voice grew louder as the wounds on Tamiel started to glow.

" _…bana sayeeh! Ardo zhave. Khadera!_ " Constantine shouted out loud.

"No!" Tamiel roared before his eyes and mouth and wounds started glowing in blinding white light.

"Back! Get back!" Constantine yelled as Oliver and Faith ran to him and Constantine created a magical barrier as Tamiel radiated in blinding light for a moment before the glow stopped and the fallen angel slumped to the floor with scorch mark of wings on the rock tiles.

"Is it over?" Faith asked.

"Trust me… if an angel does this… it is." Constantine said, pointing to the scorch marks in shape of wings.

Suddenly, another, dark-skinned angel teleported in out of nowhere, retracting his wings and Faith's eyes widened and she immediately felt uncomfortable. "Robin?"

"No. I just look like Mr. Wood. I am Amenadiel. Fury of God." Amenadiel corrected. "You've done Heaven great service, Miss Lehane. Mr. Constantine. Mr. Queen. I shall take Tamiel's body to Heaven. Even though you have defeated him, his essence still lives. I am going to make sure he faces Father's justice. May the Lord watch over you all."

Constantine groaned and rolled his eyes. "Ah, enough of your Godly nonsense, at least clean your own mess next time, you—" Amenadiel immediately teleported himself and Constantine groaned even more and kicked a nearby pile of crates. "Blasted wanker! I hate when those bloody celestial sods do that!"

Oliver and Faith looked amused at Constantine's temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering DC Comics, couldn't resist a cameo from one of Lucifer characters and Faith reacting to Amenadiel, * snickers *. Robin sucks but Amenadiel is great, even though that in the first two seasons of Lucifer he wasn't my most favorite character.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of taking down Tamiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"A fallen angel." Quentin repeated, when he was in the D.A.'s office with Laurel, going over the report.

"Sounds crazy but… yeah. That's the gist of it." Thea said.

"I've seen my share of crazy on Earth-2, so I could easily believe that." Laurel said, not sounding surprised.

"And given that Constantine was involved, I'm not really surprised." Quentin said. "But are the reports about the sightings of the Huntress correct? Should we be worried?"

Thea did a gesture of a zipper. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She smirked as Laurel and Quentin chuckled and shook their heads in amusement.

* * *

**_Oliver's apartment_ **

The dawn came as the sunlight shined into Oliver's apartment. Clothes were scattered all across the floor as Faith rested her head on Oliver's chest, both of them snuggling to each other, with the blanket barely covering their bodies as Oliver brushed Faith's hair with his fingers, running them down her bare back.

"As much as this past week was fun… I think we should stop." Faith said and Oliver nodded.

"Long distance relationships are never a good idea, at least for people like us." Oliver said.

"Who knows. Maybe one day I'll settle down here and hunt supernatural, while you kick ass of the normal asshats. We'd be five-by-five, right?" Faith noted.

"Well, can't say it's not an intriguing idea. So, maybe you could get your things here and—" Oliver stopped, when Faith's phone rang.

Faith answered the call as she picked it up. "Hey, B. What's…" She sighed. "I know I should've reported back three days ago, I've been… hey, you can survive one more day without… fine. I'll get the next train back tomorrow." She hung up and rolled her eyes.

"Work?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Faith said before turning to Oliver. "I like B. but sometimes she drives me nuts with her responsibility B.S."

"You have to go?" Oliver realized, looking a little sad.

"Yeah." Faith said, saddened a bit too before she smirked. "But I did tell her that I would return tomorrow… so…"

"One more day." Oliver smirked as they got up and entered the bathroom, turning on the shower as the warm water poured down on them and Oliver and Faith rubbed the shampoo along each other's naked skin and as they were kissing and making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this story but I hope you've enjoyed it and that I did good job with Oliver/Faith here. I do have planned other Arrowverse/Buffyverse and MCU/Buffyverse stories but right now I'm still trying to plan them out.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story until it's end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
